Growing Garden
by ScarletRaine13
Summary: Haruhi's always had a talent for telling twins apart. Her first set wasn't the Hitachiin twins but the Furuya twins, Tsubaki and Hinata, who had to move away. Now they're back and enrolled in Ouran, but they aren't so 'identical' anymore. More like polar opposites, really. Tsubaki wants to go back to how they were, and Hinata can't let that happen. Canon couples, and twinsxOCtwins.
1. Prologue: Setting the Scene

Hey! This story goes along with the manga and starts around chapter 48 (During the Ouran sport's festival). It'll pretty much follow along with the manga with my own events or slight alterations coming about due to the OCs I've included. If these characters start to seem too flat or odd, do let me know. This story will have the canon relationships, and my OCs will be paired with the twins (though the HikaxOC relationship probably won't become more than slight interest in each other. I guess we'll see when we get there).

Do leave a Review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, the female twins of the story are very much mine though~

* * *

"Tsubaki are you sure we can be here," the tired teen asked. The stadium was quite daunting, and it was hard to believe it was being used for a sport's festival.

There was a giggle and the two paused, Tsubaki pulling out a paper from her dress pocket. "Of course, the chairman sent an invitation and everything. Don't worry so much, Hinata." Tsubaki hit the other's head lightly; Hinata only let out a sigh before following her older sister into the structure.

Once they were able to enter the stadium they looked for seats. The twins ended up sitting high up and in between the two teams. Hinata was quick to lean back in her seat and look toward the sky, completely uninterested. Tsubaki, however, pulled out a pair of binoculars so she could get a closer look at the field and players.

Hinata was nudged, and when she looked over, she saw her sister handing her another pair. "Where did you even get these?" she asked while holding the device to her green eyes.

Her sister hummed beside her as she did the same. "Dad sometimes uses them, and I didn't steal them I actually asked to borrow them."

"Well that's a surprise," Hinata said in her usual monotonous voice.

Tsubaki wasn't deterred by her sister's tone and nudged her playfully. "Come on, let's look for Haruhi."

Hinata looked upon the girls on the field that looked absolutely sick; she wasn't exactly sure what event was going on, but she could see they had all eaten something. She wasn't familiar with rich people sport's festivals. Next was the 100m boy's dash, something normal, Hinata mused. Feeling bored already she lowered the binoculars into her lap and waited for Tsubaki to find their friend Haruhi, the only reason they transferred to this school in the first place. Hinata was fine with home-schooling, she preferred it actually, but for Tsubaki she would fade into the background of some prissy, pink school. At least they wouldn't stand out at Ouran.

"Oh, I found her!" Tsubaki exclaimed, shaking her sister to make sure she had her attention.

"Haruhi don't you know those are high class materials? Idiot!" an unfamiliar, female voice yelled, and both twins looked toward the source.

Neither recognized the girl, but Tsubaki recognized one of the other people. "Oh, that's Haruhi's dad!"

Hinata leaned forward slightly as she looked and only saw women, "Uh, who should I be looking at?"

"The pale one dressed like a woman," Tsubaki said and then hit her sister lightly. "Don't you remember Ranka-san started cross-dressing?"

Hinata finally locked onto Haruhi's dad. "No, I don't remember that at all. He looks good."

"I know," Tsubaki agreed, and then in sync the two looked towards the field to see a short-haired Haruhi being handed all the beanbags. The twins didn't think that was a part of whatever game they were playing and they were proven right when it was declared that red team, Haruhi's team, had no points.

White team was dominating this odd festival.

Once Haruhi was off the field, Hinata stopped looking in her binoculars, but Tsubaki followed their friend back to the red team. Then Tsubaki looked to the other team.

Hinata watched her sister look between the two teams multiple times before she also lowered her binoculars. "Hey, there's a pair of identicals here."

Tsubaki looked surprised and Hinata raised a brow at the information. They had never met another pair of identical twins before. Hinata was the first to raise her binoculars and look for the other twins, and Tsubaki soon did the same.

Of course, the two knew twins beside themselves existed, but they had never met another pair. When Hinata saw that they looked exactly alike, her jaw tensed. Suddenly, the back of her neck felt cold due to her short, black hair and her heart squeezed painfully. They had been able to play identical, but she and Tsubaki had been tortured when they tried to play too.

It wasn't fair.

Hinata barely watched the festival, but Tsubaki seemed quite enthralled, occasionally laughing at the school's odd rendition of a sport's festival. Tsubaki thought these students were definitely interesting to watch, and she couldn't wait to actually start school with them. Haruhi had written that she liked it but not much else; Tsubaki was excited to surprise the brunette and see what exactly their old friend was enjoying in the rich school.

"The Red Team's cheerleading performance will start right away," an announcer said, and Tsubaki hummed in anticipation.

"I am the muse God of Fire Poetry," a voice rang, and Tsubaki watched one of the twins perform. With a quick glance to her right she saw her sister was still looking towards the clouds, completely captivated. For a moment she just let the performance fade into background as she watched Hinata's eyes gaze upon the puffs, taking it all in, and Tsubaki knew if the clock had been turned back a couple years ago her sister would have had the pastels out.

With a sigh, Tsubaki lowered her binoculars completely; she really hoped Ouran and Haruhi would do Hinata good. She hoped her sister would do more than just appreciate a beautiful view; she hoped her sister would capture them again.

"If you're not going to watch the games, why did we come?" Hinata questioned, her eyes flicking to the side and surprising her sister.

Tsubaki smiled as she looked towards the field; she had thought her sister hadn't noticed her watching, but Hinata always did have better observational skills than Tsubaki. "It looks like the final game is a relay."

Hinata hummed as she also looked through her binoculars. She may as well watch some of the festival. "The two anchors look like friends."

"Really?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at the glasses wearing teen on white team and the blonde on red. They were visibly arguing over something and the blond even seemed to be crying "They don't seem to be getting along."

Hinata's lips tugged slightly at her sister's words. "You're right, best friends, then."

Tsubaki looked towards the field again just as the race ended and White team was declared victorious. The Blonde was grinning even though he had lost, and the other teen was frozen. There was no way to know for sure, but Tsubaki was inclined to believe her sister. The two did seem quite close. Tsubaki smiled as she watched a group of guys and Haruhi gather near the blonde and black haired teens. Haruhi seemed happy, and Tsubaki was sure Ouran would have the same effect on her sister.

Hinata rose from her seat with a stretch. "Festival's over, can we go now?"

"Of course, my dear sister," Tsubaki said as she also stood, "of course."


	2. Up and Up

I just want to thank everyone for the support; it really means a lot that people are enjoying this. I do hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts~~

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

Tsubaki pouted as she walked beside her sister; Hinata wasn't wearing the uniform but a baggy sweater pulled up to her elbows and black slacks. It wasn't cute at all.

"Stop moping," Hinata said with a yawn, though she didn't really seem affected by her sister's mood.

"I just don't understand why you won't wear the uniform." Tsubaki was wearing hers, and she did a little twirl as she walked.

"It's yellow," she said and hoped her sister would just leave it be.

Of course, Hinata wasn't so lucky. "You like yellow."

Hinata sighed tiredly. "It looks like a creampuff."

"And you like sweets," Tsubaki retorted, really not letting her sister off. "What's the real reason, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't want to say, it would bring Tsubaki's mood down. Even if the girl was pouting and upset now, Hinata knew how excited her sister was to be going to Ouran. She didn't want to ruin that with some stupid trauma. "It's not that I hate the uniform," she began truthfully, "it's just that I feel more comfortable like this." It wasn't exactly a lie; Hinata would feel more comfortable being swallowed by material as she tried to get through the day. She felt like she could hide with these clothes.

Tsubaki paused and grabbed her sister's hand to stop her as well. "I know school didn't really work out in Junior High, but I have a good feeling about Ouran."

"Because Haruhi's there?"

Tsubaki continued on, still holding her sister's hand. "Nothing's ever gone wrong when Haruhi was around."

Hinata raised a brow. "Okay, I guess that's not technically false, but-"

Tsubaki pulled her sister along into a jog. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"It's too early for running," Hinata complained, only causing her sister to laugh.

* * *

Haruhi had written the twins that she was in class 1-A, the top class. The twins, however, had never been as smart as Haruhi, nor did they have pedigree, which lead to them being placed in class 1-D. They didn't mind this, Hinata was actually happy about it. 1-D seemed like the perfect place to go unnoticed.

Once there, they approached the teacher and told him they were transfer students; they were given instructions to wait up front until the rest of the class had come. Hinata took to observing those arriving, the only one standing out was a redhead with a harsh looking expression. Once more had been seated, she noticed a girl with long black hair was sitting in the back corner of the room by the windows. There were two seats behind her that were empty, one of which was behind and diagonal. She seemed to be in her own little world, while other students conversed with their friends. Tsubaki was quick to compare her with Hinata, while Hinata thought that perhaps she had friends in other classes.

"Good morning, everyone," the teacher began, startling the twins out of their musings. "Today we have two new students."

He gestured to them, and Tsubaki was the first to greet, "Hello, I'm Furuya Tsubaki."

"And I'm Furuya Hinata."

"We'll be in your care," Tsubaki finished with a bow that Hinata was quick to mimic.

The teacher seemed pleased with their introduction. "Does anyone have any questions for the two?"

"You two are twins right?" One girl enthusiastically asked, and others seemed just as curious.

Hinata internally rolled her eyes. Of course they were twins. Tsubaki had the same thoughts but she didn't want to put anyone off on their first day. She kindly answered, "We are," while grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her close. Tsubaki was all smiles, and Hinata was just blank, wanting to sit already.

Thankfully, she soon got her wish when the teacher gestured to the open seats in the back. "You'll be sitting behind Kanazuki Reiko," the name earned a look from the black haired student, "Be sure to ask her if you need anything."

Kanazuki Reiko didn't seem affected by the news that she would be in charge of settling the twins in; in fact both twins noticed that she looked quite expressionless, very much like how Hinata looked. Kindred spirit, perhaps. Tsubaki enthusiastically told the teacher okay, and Hinata said nothing as she made her way towards the other window seat behind the girl. She gave the girl a slight nod as she passed, and Tsubaki did the same coupled with a small wave.

Their exchanges made, the trio just went along with the lecture. Honestly, the twins didn't need a tour of the school, Tsubaki had studied the maps pretty intensely before coming, but if Kanazuki offered, Tsubaki wasn't going to decline. Tsubaki thought Kanazuki seemed nice, perhaps a little quiet and unusual, but still nice. She thought Kanazuki and Hinata could get along quite well given the chance, which a tour could be.

Tsubaki was all smiles as classes continued, and Hinata was only half paying attention, occasionally she couldn't help but look out toward Ouran's grounds.

The teacher didn't seem to care that Hinata wasn't paying attention; she wasn't sure if this was due to it being her first day or if 1-D usually went in such a way.

Eventually, lunch came about, but while the other students filed out the trio remained seated.

"I would give you the tour now, but I'm afraid I've made plans to eat with Haninozuka-senpai," Kanazuki said, earning the twins' attention. "Perhaps I could show you around afterschool?"

Tsubaki leaned on her desk, getting closer to Kanazuki, who had spun gracefully in her seat to face the twins. "That's fine, thanks Kanazuki-san."

Kanazuki Reiko nodded to both twins while she stood and went off on her way leaving the twins to watch over her. Tsubaki was quick to grab her lunchbox prepared by their father and turn to better face her sister, who had also gotten her food out.

The twins ate in the empty classroom, at first, in silence

"Are you having fun?" Tsubaki asked as she took a bite of rice.

Hinata had brought up her legs so she sat cross legged in her seat and was hunch over slightly, a typical posture for the short haired girl. "Nothing's happened yet."

Tsubaki poked at one of her egg rolls as she hummed. "Yeah, but, oh, maybe we'll run into Haruhi during the tour!"

Hinata shot a glance to her sister. "I'm curious about that."

"Why?" her sister answered as she chewed her egg.

"We came here because of Haruhi; why aren't you rushing out to search for her right now? Better yet, why didn't you just go to her place?"

Tsubaki tsked as she waved a single finger. "You can't rush these things Hina-chan~."

Hinata raised a brow as she fully turned to look at her sister. "Leaving it up to the fates then?"

"Something like that," Tsubaki retorted with a sly smirk, and Hinata couldn't help but think of how devilish her sister looked in this moment. Then the look was gone, replaced with an excited grin. "Better hurry, lunch's almost over."

The two said nothing more as they hurried to finish their food.

The second half of the day flew by just as quickly as the first. Unintentionally, Hinata had taken to drawing Kanazuki's profile, the image ingrained in her memory from when she and Tsubaki had been standing at the front of the room. Hinata was sure to others Kanazuki had just looked empty as she gazed out the windows, but Hinata could see a shine in her eyes. Perhaps excitement over something that was to happen, or maybe just overall happiness; Hinata couldn't say for sure.

It was just a harmless doodle, but it was also so good that anyone would have thought she worked for hours on it.

Hinata glared as she looked down at the drawing, and before her sister could see it, Hinata took her pencil and scribbled it out as best she could.

"Are you ready, Furuya-san?" Kanazuki's voice rang out and both twins turned to look at her.

Tsubaki tossed her ponytail over her shoulder as she grinned at Kanazuki. "Ah, Kanazuki-san, since there're two of us you can just use our first names."

Kanazuki seemed to consider this and then nodded. "Yes, that would make sense, and in return you may call me by my first name if you'd like."

Tsubaki only seemed to grow more excited, and Hinata rolled her eyes at her sister. Reiko stood from her seat, Tsubaki following after, and then Hinata being the last. "Lead the way, Reiko!"

Hinata noticed Reiko look a bit flustered; the other teen probably didn't expect the twins to actually use her first name.

Reiko dutifully took them around the grounds talking only when she needed to. Tsubaki often pointed out things Reiko left out, and she tried to keep a conversation going as the tour continued on. Hinata was silent the whole time, but that wasn't because she didn't care. When Reiko took the tour outside, HInata found her eyes drifting everywhere. The school grounds were beautiful, especially the garden.

Tsubaki had hoped the three would run into Haruhi during their tour, but they didn't get that lucky. Soon enough the tour was over and they were at their last stop in the basement.

"And this," Reiko began, "is the Black Magic Club."

Hinata raised a curious brow. "You have one of those?"

"Of course, I am also a part of it."

Tsubaki clapped her hands together. "That's amazing, Reiko."

"Do you perhaps have an interest?" a voice asked as the door creaked open and a hooded figure stepped out with a puppet on his hand.

Tsubaki looked towards Hinata with a gleam in her eyes. Tsubaki had an interest in oddities, but that didn't mean they would fit in with the Black Magic Club. Subtly, Hinata shook her head, and Tsubaki pouted the tiniest bit.

"Ah, Nekozawa-senpai," Reiko greeted, and then gestured towards the twins. "These are the transfer students, Furuya Tsubaki and Furuya Hinata." Reiko moved on to gesture to the cloaked figure. "This is Nekozawa Umehito, the president of the Black Magic Club."

The twins bowed in greeting, and once raised again Tsubaki said, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine," Nekozawa replied with a slight wavering to his voice, though it wasn't due to nerves or any such thing. "We're always looking for new members," he reiterated, and Hinata noticed the waver again. She thought it made him sound spooky; it was quite fitting.

"It sounds like a lot of fun," Tsubaki began, letting the two down gently, "but since we just got here we'll probably stay away from clubs for a while."

"Of course," Nekozawa relented, "but don't be afraid to stop by. Right, Reiko?"

Reiko nodded and she gave the twins a small smile, the first one they'd seen on her face. "You're welcome for tea anytime."

Tsubaki, both excited for the invitation and the smile on Reiko's face, grinned happily. "We'll be sure to come by."

"We'll let you know in advance, Reiko-san," Hinata added, knowing her sister would just come by whenever without any regard for the Club members. Her sister was a being of spontaneity.

Both Black Magic Club members agreed, and then the four said their goodbyes before the twins made their way out of the building.

Tsubaki was walking with pep in her step, and Hinata was a bit happy as well. Hinata hadn't expected Ouran to be so…accepting, and Tsubaki hadn't expected to make friends so quickly.

Things were going quite well so far, and they hadn't even met Haruhi yet. Hinata just hoped things didn't take a nosedive.

* * *

So, still no Haruhi, but we get Reiko. I absolutely love Reiko, she's so cute! If any of you are curious about Kasanoda (who was briefly mentioned in this chapter), I'll give a hint and say this isn't his only appearance. I really want the twins to have friends other than the Hosts, so if any of you have characters you think they'd get along with, do let me know~

Thanks for reading!


	3. Tinted Glasses

This chapter has gone through a lot of altering, but I think it's where I want it now (hopefully, anyway).

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

A couple of days later, instead of going straight home Tsubaki insisted they stick around. However, instead of staying together like Hinata thought they would, Tsubaki was quick to dash away and leave Hinata alone. As Hinata stood outside of their classroom, her phone buzzed from her pocket. Tsubaki had messaged her and told her to do whatever, just have fun.

Hinata at first did nothing; she couldn't think of anything to do. She didn't understand why Tsubaki had just rushed off like that. Tsubaki hadn't said a word, and it made Hinata feel a bit…anxious.

It's not that she was always with Tsubaki. They actually spent a lot of time apart at home. However, at their old middle school the twins had stayed together as a way to stay safe, and if they did have to part they let each other know where they were going. They did not suddenly rush off and abandon the other without a clue as to what was going on.

She supposed the text eased her worries a little, but 'have fun', really?

She fiddled with her short, black hair as she pushed herself from the hallway wall and took off towards the garden maze. She'd been interested in it as soon as she saw it.

Walking through it, she idly ran her hands along the shrubbery. Maybe she'd just walk around for a while and then go home. Tsubaki might get mad that she didn't _do_ anything with her time, but Tsubaki was also the one that had just left.

Hinata paused as she came upon a stone bench within the maze. She sat on it and just stared at the leaves across from her.

Hinata understood her sister's concerns. What had happened in middle school had been awful; Hinata still had nightmares about it, but things weren't the same now. Hinata wasn't trapped in the past.

As long as she followed the rules everything would be okay.

She tugged on her short hair again, a reminder that things were different now, that she and Tsubaki were okay.

Tsubaki could be whoever she wanted, be as bright as she wanted. Hinata would make sure she stayed the opposite. Hinata wouldn't allow Tsubaki to feel unwarranted guilt again. Hinata would protect _her_ this time.

"Excuse me!" a loud voice called out, causing Hinata to jump and tear her gaze from the maze, though she hadn't truly been looking at it. Her green eyes met his blue. Hinata recognized this guy from the Sport's Festival, but she wondered what he wanted with her. "Have you seen a Tanuki-san running around?!"

Hinata's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed in confusion. "T-Tanuki?"

The tall student came closer and sat beside her, Hinata shied away slightly at his lack of boundaries. However, Hinata figured he was just too excited, he certainly looked it. "Yes! You see, we're trying to befriend it!"

"Right….Well, I haven't seen a Tanuki." He seemed to deflate at Hinata's words. "Sorry," she muttered, not really finding it necessary to apologize in the first place, but not wanting to see him so depressed either.

He brightened up and grasped both of her hands in his. "Don't worry, I'm sure one of my friends have had more luck."

"Uh, okay," Hinata said with a look of disbelief. Just who was this guy, anyway?

"You're new to Ouran, right?!" He was able to hold both of her hands in one of his, and he used his other to brush some hair behind her ear. "I'm sure I'd recognize someone as stunning as you, if not."

Hinata couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. Now that only one hand was holding both of hers it was easier to pull them back and stand from the stone bench. "U-Uh, tha-thanks, I guess?" Once she'd calmed down a bit, she remembered his original question. "And, yeah, I'm new," she hesitated, wondering if she should give out her name to someone like this, but then shrugged. She had a feeling he was just going to ask with tacked on compliments if she didn't tell him. "I'm Furuya Hinata."

His eyes seemed to light up, though she didn't think they could any more than they already were. "My name is Suoh Tamaki, but you can call me Prince Tamaki if you'd wish," as he said this he raised a hand as if to touch her again, but she moved out of his reach.

She recognized that surname; the chairman had the same one. Looking up at the blonde, she guessed son. Then she snorted as she remembered what he'd added to his introduction. "Prince, huh?"

He seemed pleased as she smirked. "Would you perhaps like to join me in my search? My friend was with me, but he abandoned me quite quickly." Tamaki's face went from a grin to a pout as he spoke of his friend.

Hinata thought his expressions were merely exaggerations, but as she watched him talk and move, she could see how genuine he was being. It was…inspiring. People were so quick to put on masks, especially in front of strangers, but Tamaki didn't seem like that. He had no game or hidden agenda in mind; he really just wanted her to join him in his quest to find a raccoon. She felt herself being swept up in his enthusiasm.

"I-uh, well, I suppose I have nothing else to do," she said with a shrug.

Tamaki grinned and raised an arm in the air. "Then onwards." The arm lowered and he gestured past Hinata further into the maze. "Hopefully we will find our Tanuki friend as we walk through the maze."

Hinata chuckled quietly as she followed beside the tall blonde. "Here's to hoping."

* * *

Tsubaki could feel paranoia and panic nagging at the back of her mind as she walked about the school. She'd left Hinata behind, and she was so worried that now that they were separated something terrible would happen.

The last time they'd been apart in school had been the worst day of the twins' lives.

However, Tsubaki knew they wouldn't always be together. They would grow older, move apart, and perhaps even have families of their own. Times like these were not only preparation for Hinata but for Tsubaki as well.

Hinata was so broken, so untrusting of people around her. Tsubaki doubted Hinata would even talk to another student without her around, but Tsubaki hoped Hinata would once she got more comfortable in the environment.

Thus Tsubaki's forced separation.

Walking along the hallways, she spotted Reiko making her way outside. Tsubaki liked Reiko, she was cute and quiet.

"Reiko!" Tsubaki called, earning the girl and other students' attention.

Reiko raised a hand in greeting as Tsubaki approached. "Hello, Tsubaki-san. Where is Hinata-san?"

Tsubaki waved a hand around idly. "She's around. So what are you up to?"

Reiko's brief moment of surprise was soon replaced by her usually blank expression. "I'm going to have tea and cake with Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai." Tsubaki recognized the names, especially Haninozuka. Reiko often ate with them. "Would you like to join me?"

Tsubaki grinned excitedly. "Yes!" Then she remembered that just because someone asked it didn't mean they were genuine. "Only if you truly don't mind."

Reiko began to make her way out of the school, and Tsubaki followed along. "I would not have asked if I minded," Reiko explained, and Tsubaki wished more people would be this honest. "Besides, Haninozuka-senpai has wanted to meet you and your sister since I told him of you."

Tsubaki chuckled and wrapped her arms around Reiko's, her force causing the other to be thrown off balance slightly. "Aw, Reiko, you talk about us~~."

Reiko let out a cough as she corrected herself and subdued her surprised expression, though she seemed to allow a small smile to grace her face. "He was very pleased to hear that I'd made new friends."

Tsubaki observed her smile and the light blush on her cheeks. Did Reiko…? "Hey, Reiko," Reiko hummed, eyes peering over to a curious Tsubaki, "do you _like_ Haninozuka-senpai?"

The blush increased, and her free hand came up to lightly touch her cheek. "Haninozuka-senpai stole my heart."

Tsubaki felt herself blushing at the proclamation. Reiko really liked this guy, huh? Tsubaki would have to make a good impression then.

"Ah, Reiko-chan!" a childish, excited voice called out, and Tsubaki could see two figures. One was short and blonde, most likely the one who had spoken, and the other was tall with a blank expression and dark hair.

The two girls paused just beside the blanket that had been laid out. "Haninozuka-senpai," Tsubaki followed Reiko's gaze to the shorter of the two males and met the gaze of the blonde, "Morinozuka-senpai," Tsubaki looked towards the other student who was sitting quietly, "this is Furuya Tsubaki."

Tsubaki bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you, Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai." Standing tall once again, the blonde, Haninozuka, was standing and much closer than before.

"You can just call us Hani and Mori, ne, Takashi?" All three looked toward the tallest student, who nodded his head quietly. Then Hani-senpai was grabbing Reiko and Tsubaki's hands and pulling them onto the blanket. He also pushed them down so they were sitting; he was a bit forceful, but Tsubaki just allowed herself to be maneuvered.

Mori-senpai began dishing out the strawberry shortcake, and everyone gave their thanks.

"So, Tsu-chan, you have a twin, right?" Hani-senpai asked as he ate his first bite.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai said with a disapproving look, though Tsubaki wasn't sure if it was due to his question or talking with his mouth full.

Tsubaki chose to ignore the nickname she'd been given. "I do, Hinata and I separated for a bit though."

"Reiko-chan said you're very close."

Tsubaki nodded as she chewed a piece of cake. It was pretty good, but she could remember her dad's cakes tasting better, though that could be due to bias.

"Have you two given any thought to possible clubs to join?" Reiko asked.

Tsubaki placed her cake down and took a teacup from Mori-senpai with words of thanks. Honestly, clubs were the last thing on her mind. "Not yet. I probably won't join one at all."

"Why not?" Hani-senpai asked while eating his second slice of cake.

Tsubaki took a small sip as she pondered her response. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, she was just trying to figure out how much she wanted to. Her cup hit its saucer with a clink as she decided to just give them the response they could understand. "I don't have a big thing I'm interested in. I'll do something if it's fun, but I don't dedicate my time towards anything."

"Then you should stop by the Host Club!" Hani-senpai exclaimed, and Mori-senpai gave a nod from beside the blonde.

"H-Host Club?" Tsubaki knew what a host was, but she wasn't expecting there to be a club for it. Wait, if these two were inviting her did that mean… "Are you two in the host club?"

The two nodded, one eagerly and the other as plainly as before.

Tsubaki drank more of her tea as she wrapped her head around that.

A Host Club, huh.

That sounded like it could be fun.

* * *

Finally, we get some hosts. Hope I did a good job with them.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far!


	4. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

A bell rang through the air, letting the twins know classes were done for the day.

Looking down to her open notebook, Hinata could see a simple sketch of the student she'd met yesterday.

Hinata hadn't said anything about Tamaki to Tsubaki. It wasn't that Hinata was hiding things from her sister, she just…couldn't.

Hinata and Tamaki had looked for the 'ever elusive tanuki' as Tamaki called it; they'd chatted a bit, well mostly Tamaki chatted, but that had been it. Eventually Hinata received a text from Tsubaki saying she was home, and Hinata decided she should make her way there as well. Tamaki was very nice about it, walking her to the gate and everything, and then they'd parted ways and Hinata doubted she'd see him again.

So, no, she didn't tell Tsubaki about this mysterious guy she'd looked for a raccoon with. Hinata didn't think she'd be able to; it all seemed so…surreal. Hinata had never gotten a reason as to why he was searching for a tanuki, and Hinata doubted there could ever be a reason that would make sense. It wasn't just the tanuki that was a mystery to Hinata; Tamaki had been odd as well. He was so honest, open, and just…dazzling, in the best possible way. He was one of a kind, and Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to describe him well enough for her sister to get it, to get _him_.

The drawing was just a head, Tamaki with a large smile since he seemed to do that a lot. She didn't cross this one out like she had with Reiko's; Hinata simply closed her notebook before anyone could see it.

After putting her things away, Hinata looked up to see Tsubaki talking excitedly with Reiko. They must have gotten closer after yesterday. Hinata was glad; Tsubaki tended to worry over her too much.

Hinata knew that things had been…grim, but Hinata wasn't nearly as broken as Tsubaki seemed to think.

Hinata and Tsubaki didn't look the same anymore, which got rid of the main reason for their torment. Hinata didn't show off her art anymore, not that she had much inspiration for anything anyway, there goes another reason.

Sure, Hinata was still wary around people, but it was good to be wary and careful. Tsubaki wanted her to talk to people and be some social butterfly, but middle school had just made Hinata realize that she didn't need people.

Hinata didn't need her sister, she didn't need Haruhi, she didn't need anyone.

Needing wasn't the same as wanting though.

Hinata wanted her sister around, wanted Haruhi around, wanted Reiko around, and perhaps even others if the opportunity arose. However, she wasn't going to go looking like Tsubaki; Hinata was more the type to just let things happen. Leave them to fate, she supposed.

She briefly wondered if her sister was adopting the same policy in regards to their meeting with Haruhi, but then she brushed the thought aside. Tsubaki hadn't agreed with Hinata when she'd said it, meaning her sister must have some other reason as to not immediately finding their old friend.

Hinata shrugged internally as she watched Tsubaki and Reiko; the reason hardly mattered.

The twins waved goodbye to Reiko as she left the room with a slight bow, and then Tsubaki was leaning on Hinata's desk. "You've got the list from Dad, right?"

Standing, Hinata pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and waved it a bit before putting it back. The twins made their way from the room and began to make their way to the exit so they could do some shopping for their father.

A group was walking in front of the twins, and Hinata didn't pay them much mind. However, Tsubaki recognized the girl in the middle as they turned to go outside.

"Haruhi!" Tsubaki yelled, rushing forward towards the brunette.

Hinata repressed the urge to jump at her sister's shouting. She looked towards the short brunette that had paused and immediately recognized her. Hinata followed after her sister at a much slower pace, watching as Tsubaki threw herself onto Haruhi in a hug.

Haruhi was, of course, surprised, and the other twins quickly looked from surprised to a bit annoyed. Hinata grabbed the collar of Tsubaki's dress and pried her away from Haruhi, who gave Hinata a thankful look.

"Uh, do I know you two?" Haruhi asked after she'd straightened her blazer. Hinata was slightly curious about that, but left the question alone for now.

Tsubaki was absolutely giddy, a grin on her face as she looked at Haruhi. "It's me Tsubaki," then she wound her arms around Hinata's, "and Hinata."

Haruhi still looked a bit confused so Hinata decided to help her out. "Furuya. We went to elementary school together."

That seemed to do the trick since recognition flashed over Haruhi's face and she smiled at the female twins. "Oh man, what are you two doing here?"

"We go here," Hinata said with a straight face, and Tsubaki chuckled from beside her.

Haruhi's smile grew slightly. "Okay, dumb question."

"Hey, Haruhi," one male twin said, and the other was quick to finish their question, "who are they?" Hinata grimaced as she listened to them.

Haruhi gestured between the two, "They're Furuya Tsubaki and Furuya Hinata. Good friends of mine," then she looked between the two male twins, "so be nice." Then she looked back towards Tsubaki and Hinata and gestured to the twins by her side, first to the right, then left, "These are my friends Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru."

The male twins and Hinata all looked displease at the sight of the other, though Hinata was sure it was for different reasons. Tsubaki was just excited over meeting Haruhi and her friends, that fact that they were identicals was just a bonus.

The female twins had very opposing views on another set of twins, while the male twins seemed to be in agreement.

The males got closer to Haruhi and looped their arms through hers. "You never told us you knew another set of twins," Hikaru said with a smirk, though Hinata could tell it was forced.

Kaoru mimicked the expression as he spoke, "Yeah, Haruhi. It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends."

Haruhi rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It wasn't a secret." Then she focused her attention of the female twins. "How long have you been here?"

"Since summer break ended," Tsubaki tightened her hold on Hinata, who was looking off to the side with an expression of boredom. "We wanted to surprise you!"

Haruhi chuckled quietly at Tsubaki enthusiasm. "Well, colour me surprised."

Hinata let out an inaudible sigh. "Tsubaki, we need to go," she turned back to watch as her sister pouted, Haruhi looked much the same, and the male twins look secretly pleased that they were leaving.

"Ah, you're right." Tsubaki gave Haruhi an apologetic look. "Sorry we couldn't talk longer."

Haruhi just shrugged as much as she could with two auburn haired twins hanging on her. "It's fine, we can catch up later."

"Yeah, I'm sure you three have a lot to catch up on," Hikaru said, and Hinata could detect a bit of smugness in his eyes.

Kaoru again spoke second and mimicked his brother. "You haven't been together since elementary school after all."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare. These two were trying to prove something. Perhaps that they were the better set of twins, or maybe that they knew Haruhi better, who knew. All Hinata knew for sure was that she was pissed off. "Well, Haruhi, you and your dad could always join us for dinner."

Tsubaki instantly took to the idea, Haruhi looked a bit unsure but excited as well, and the male twins were subtly glaring as Hinata smirked and looked between the two before settling on Haruhi.

"I wouldn't want to bother," Haruhi said with a frown.

However, Tsubaki unwound herself from Hinata's arm and approached. "It's not a bother. Mom and Dad would love to see you again."

Haruhi still looked a bit unsure. "Only if you're sure."

"Positive," Tsubaki assured her before trading numbers with Haruhi and promising to text her the details. Then she grabbed Hinata's hand and took off through the exit with a final wave to the three. There was a grin on her face and definite pep in her step.

Hinata just wanted to get as far away from those twins as possible. Just seeing them had aggravated her, and she didn't like the feeling.

* * *

More hosts, yay, now the twins have almost met all of them!

Do let me know what you thought of this chapter, and look forward to next week's~~

Thanks for all the support~


	5. Evening

A long chapter that is hopefully not too much of a mess~

Just a heads up, anything underlined is in English.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

Tsubaki was a ball of excitement as she danced around her father, who was preparing the curry. Haruhi was coming over, and glancing at the clock, it would be soon.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Tsubaki guessed it would actually be now. She left the kitchen to answer the door and saw Haruhi on the other side. She dragged her friend in before a word could be spoken, and Tsubaki placed some slippers out for her.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

Haruhi chuckled quietly as she shuffled further into the house. "You look it."

Tsubaki called out to her father that was in the open kitchen to her left. "Dad! Haruhi's here!"

Furuya Daiki turned from his cooking, ladle in hand, to face Haruhi with a kind smile. "Haruhi, so nice to see you again."

Haruhi bowed politely. "You too, sir."

"Oh please, call me Daiki." He turned back around and began to put on some tea. "You're a bit early so why don't I make some tea for you and the girls."

Tsubaki grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her to the right into the living room. "Thanks, Dad."

They heard him hum as they made their way to the couch. "You're dad hasn't changed, huh?"

Tsubaki thought her words over. Her father had always been calm and kind, while their mother was more of a spitfire. Hinata definitely took after their father, especially now, and Tsubaki had too much excitement like their American mother.

"His writing hasn't changed much either," Hinata said from her spot on the couch. She was lounging in a pair of capri sweats and a large sweater that belonged to her father; her outfit was very different from Tsubaki's cute, blue sundress.

Hinata swung herself around, holding the laptop in her hands until her feet were on the coffee table. She had been passing the time by reading her father's newest work in progress.

"Still romance?" Haruhi asked, looking from Hinata to Tsubaki, who decidedly to fall in between the two short haired girls.

Hinata hummed in confirmation, and then she said in a loud whisper, "I'm honestly surprised the old man still has it in him."

"I heard that!" their father's voice yelled from the kitchen, causing Haruhi and Tsubaki to laugh and Hinata to turn and give her father an amused smirk, a look he returned.

Hinata had started reading her father's work as she got older. She liked to think her father appreciated her help, knowing she could provide a different insight from her mother.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a voice yelled out in perfect English, "Honey, I'm home!"

Tsubaki jumped up to tell her mom about Haruhi being over, and Hinata closed her dad's laptop and looked over to Haruhi.

"Good to know your mom hasn't changed either."

When Tsubaki met her mother, Furuya Erin, at the door, green eyes met green, both containing a spark of joy. Their mother slid on a pair of slippers and gave Tsubaki a kiss on the cheek. "How was school?" She asked as she opened the door to her right; Tsubaki followed her mother into the office her parents shared.

"Great! Oh, and Haruhi came over for dinner. She's in the living room with Hinata."

While Tsubaki told her mother about their friend being over, Hinata was called up by her father. She took the two cups for her and Haruhi and returned to her spot on the couch. Hinata placed the cups on the coffee table, earning a confused look from Haruhi. "Might want to wait until mom calms down."

The woman spoke Haruhi's name loudly as she came into the living room and threw her arms around the brunette. "It's so good to see you again."

Haruhi lightly patted the arms around her. "You too, Erin-san."

Haruhi was released and Erin came to see on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch. "How have you been, and, oh, how's your father doing? I'm guessing he couldn't come…."

"Tea, dear?" Daiki cut in, handing off a cup of tea to his wife, and giving her a kiss on the cheek once she'd taken it.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Erin looked back towards Haruhi with a raised brow. "So?"

Hinata handed Haruhi her tea as well before getting up and leaving the two alone. Tsubaki was seated at the kitchen island while her dad finished preparing dinner, eventually getting up and taking plates to the dining room south of the kitchen. Hinata came to help as well with the task as Haruhi told the twins' mother about school and her father, who had been busy with work though he'd said he'd like to join next time.

Something Hinata was not expecting was the doorbell to ring. She walked out of the dining room into the foyer and just gave it a confused look. She turned to look to Tsubaki, who looked unsure as well. The bell rang again.

Hinata let out a sigh and slid on her shoes before opening the door. There were…a lot of people on the other side; it took her a moment to focus on details.

There were the twins, a short blonde, a tall guy with black hair, another had glasses, and then finally there was Tamaki. Hinata did not expect to see Tamaki.

"Uh…"

Tsubaki let out a quiet squeal as she came closer and saw Hani and Mori-senpai at the door.

"Ah, Tsu-chan," Hani-senpai began excitedly, and Hinata instinctually opened the door wider as the blonde barreled in. "We didn't know you were friends with Haru-chan!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai warned, and the blonde said an apology once he realized he entered without permission.

Hinata looked over the group again and landed on the twins, who were smirking mischievously in her direction. "Hope you don't mind," one twin, Hikaru began. "We thought it would be fun if Haruhi's friends all got together," Kaoru finished.

Before Hinata could respond Tamaki got much closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. "Hinata-kun, it is great to see you again, and even greater to hear you are friends with my beautiful daughter."

Hinata tightened her grip on the door; apparently, Tsubaki knew two of Haruhi's friends already while Hinata knew one. Then there were the twins that had just invited themselves and the rest of Haruhi's friends over. This was…how was this even possible?

Tsubaki noticed that Tamaki seemed to know her sister, and she tensed. When had they met; why hadn't Hinata told her about him?

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi's voice questioned from behind the female twins. Everyone turned their attention to her; Haruhi looked furious.

The foyer was silent until finally Hinata pulled her hand from Tamaki's with a sigh. "I believe the annoying set of twins you know invited everyone."

"We thought it would be fun," both twins said at the same time, and Hinata had a feeling they weren't talking about 'getting along and playing board games' type of fun.

Eventually, Hinata and Tsubaki's parents came into the foyer as well. Their father just looked confused, and their mother smiled in glee at the large group.

Erin moved closer to Hinata and ruffled the girl's hair. "Sweetie, who are your friends?"

Tamaki walked beside Hinata and took one of Erin's hands in his own, the other rested lightly on his chest as if gesturing to himself. "Madam, we are the host club. Haruhi and your beautiful children's good friends.

Hinata ignored her mother's star struck expression as she batted Tamaki's hand from her mother. "Their friends of Haruhi's, and I guess Tsubaki and I know a few of them too," she explained because Hinata would definitely not call these people her 'good friends'.

The twins' father let out a hum. "Well, they're welcome to come in, though I'm not sure if they'll be enough curry."

The male twins instantly leapt at Tsubaki and Hinata's father's words; they slipped of their shoes and approached the parents.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," and twin said, followed quickly by his brother, "and I'm Hitachiin Kaoru."

The female twins' mother gushed at the sight of another set of identical twins.

Other host members began to shuffle in and all introduced themselves, Kyoya being the last one.

When it was finally over, Hinata felt terribly crowded in the small foyer, but she was unable to move due to her mother and Tamaki. She let out an annoyed sigh as she closed the door. Hinata glared at everyone as the door slammed shut.

Tsubaki understood her sister's frustration and clapped her hands. "Why don't we all move to the living room." She led the way, and the others followed after, her parents going through the dining room to get there.

Hinata stayed back, needing a moment to herself. She could hear people shuffling about and her parents talking, but she couldn't bring herself to move just yet.

Tsubaki stood attentively by the sliding glass door between the kitchen and living room trying to absorb what was happening. Hani and Mori-senpai were definitely a relief and it seemed Kyoya wasn't going to be troublesome either. The twins and Tamaki were looking absolutely everywhere; it was kind of cute but Tsubaki also worried they would destroy something.

She watched Hinata come back in the room through the dining room like her parents had done. Hinata looked exhausted, and Tsubaki knew she wasn't a fan of surprises, especially when those surprises were being done by people she didn't know, or barely knew in Tamaki's case.

Tsubaki was still trying to reel her head around Tamaki and Hinata knowing each other. They weren't friendly, though Tamaki seemed to act otherwise, However, Hinata seemed to be comfortable around him, or at least more comfortable than Tsubaki expected.

The twins watched their father put boxes of cake on the counter, and Tsubaki guessed it had been Hani-senpai while Hinata just looked confused.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't have enough room at the dinner table," their father explained, "but there's the couch and loveseat as well as the kitchen island."

"Basically just sit anywhere," their mother summarized before dragging their father back into the kitchen so they could ladle out some curry. "Hinata, why don't you grab Haruhi, Tsubaki and your plates from the dining room."

Hinata didn't want to eat with these strangers, but Haruhi looked ready to blow her top so Hinata figured she'd stick around as a comfort to her old friend. Besides her mother couldn't stop grinning, probably at the prospect of all these kids being friends with the twins, and Hinata didn't want to bring the mood down by complaining.

The Hosts were surprisingly very nice as they received food from the twins' parents; they gave thanks and didn't start eating until everyone had some. Erin and Daiki were the last to get food, and when they did, they were quick to leave for the dining room.

Haruhi was sitting on the couch between Tamaki and Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai was on the floor using the coffee table as his table beside Tsubaki, and the male twins were together on the love seat. Kyoya was sitting by himself in the kitchen, turned slightly to watch the goings on in the other room.

Hinata placed her plate on the counter and sat by him, earning her a glance from Kyoya. Sitting by him, though he was a complete stranger, seemed like a better idea than sitting in the crowded living room.

Tsubaki was doing of good job of keeping the conversation going, hearing stories about the host club and sharing some of Haruhi when they were young.

"Sorry about barging in on you," Kyoya said quietly, earning Hinata's attention. "It's difficult to dissuade Tamaki once he's decided something."

"He does seem to get very…excited."

Kyoya hummed in agreement. "I'm sure you've witnessed this first hand."

Hinata was confused for a moment before remembering the odd Tanuki search she'd been a part of. Her lips quirked into a small smirk, "Ah."

Kyoya returned her smirk for a short moment, and Hinata thought that Tamaki's best friend was pretty nice, at least when it came to Tamaki and perhaps the other hosts too.

The duo ate in silence, listening to the chatter of the others.

Tsubaki had initially been worried to learn why Haruhi was with the Host club, but since Haruhi didn't seem bothered by the debt, Tsubaki brushed it aside as well. Also, Tsubaki couldn't bear to think that this group was bad. Everyone was so nice and sweet, even the male twins that'd caused the intrusion in the first place.

Once everyone was done, Tsubaki began to take everyone's plates. Mori-senpai helped her carry them to the kitchen, where Hinata was taking Kyoya's plate and moving to the sink. Usually the family would just wash their dishware, but since there were so many guests, the twins decided to just use the dishwasher.

Tsubaki didn't get the chance to collect her parents' dishes since they came out themselves. Their father began to help Hinata, and their mother walked closer to the large group.

"Daiki and I have some work to do, but you're all free to stay as long as you'd like." Thanks rang through the room before Erin grabbed Daiki's hand and dragged him towards their shared office.

"Behave," the twins' father shouted before he was gone from the room completely.

There was a moment where only the clattering of plates could be heard. When Hinata was finally finished, she closed the dishwasher with a sigh. Tsubaki was beside her and looking from her to the cake she was able to get her sister to understand her without words.

Tsubaki grabbed the cake boxes and placed them on the island, which Kyoya was still seated at. "Shall we eat some cake?"

Hani-senpai was quick to jump up and come over, the twins were next, and Haruhi and Tamaki were the last.

Hinata got out some more plates and forks, while Tsubaki opened the boxes and surveyed the expansive selection. There were five small slices in each box, so enough for all the kids with one extra for their parents.

"You two can pick first!" Hani-senpai announced, and the twins shared a look before peering into the boxes.

Hinata could already see what she wanted, but Tsubaki wasn't even sure what all the cakes were. "Could you tell us what each one is?"

Hani-senpai seemed to brighten at the prospect and was quick to seat himself on one of the stools and explain what each cake was. There were two of everything and the cakes were pretty standard. They were Red Velvet, Lemon, Strawberry Shortcake, Black Forest, and plain White cakes.

Hinata reached in and took the Red Velvet with the most icing while Tsubaki grabbed one of the Lemons. Haruhi and Hani-senpai were next, both taking the Strawberry Shortcakes. The twins took opposing cakes, one White and the other Black Forest, and Tamaki took the other Lemon. Kyoya and Mori-senpai opted out of cake, though Kyoya did ask for some tea, which Hinata was happy to make for the group.

They stood about the kitchen, Tsubaki gushing over the Lemon cake and Tamaki promising more whenever they visit the host club, the twins swapping bites, trying to get bites of Haruhi's cake, and trying to give her some of theirs even though she wasn't very interested, Kyoya and Mori silently drinking their tea, and Hani-senpai interjecting whenever he saw fit but mostly just enjoying his cake.

Hinata still felt a bit at a loss as she watched everyone. Leaning against the counter, she wondered how not even a week of schooling had gone by and already this was her life. She'd expected Haruhi, sure, but never this large group coming into her life.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about it all yet.

Tsubaki was having a blast, but peering over at her sister, she wished Hinata would interact a bit more. Her sister had a blank face, and Tsubaki guessed she wasn't enjoying all these people around. Haruhi was…fine, but all these strangers must be stressing her out.

"Alright," Haruhi said once everyone had finished their cake, "I think it's time for us to go."

The male twins hung off of her, small plates held in one hand. "Aw, but Haruhi~" they whined at the same time, "We didn't even get a tour."

Tsubaki placed her plate in the sink after Hinata, who had begun gathering them all together to wash later. "Oh, that's right."

"Tsubaki," Hinata said in a warning tone, not finding it necessary to show them around since they'd just invited themselves.

Tsubaki brushed her warning aside. "It'll only take a bit."

Hinata sighed as she stacked plates. "Fine, but they're not allowed in my room."

The male twins hummed loudly, smirks on their faces. Hinata spun around and glared at the two, but before she could utter a word they dashed off to the stairs. Hinata took off after them, last plate clattering loudly in the sink.

Tsubaki and Hinata's doors were right next to each other, and Hinata hoped they'd enter the wrong room. However, fate wasn't on her side.

She followed them into her room. The room was majorly orange and black; her furniture black while the walls, rug, and most of her bedspread were different shades of orange. It looked very…halloweeny, which worked for her. Autumn was her favourite season, Halloween was her favourite holiday, and orange was her favourite color. Everything aligned nicely.

Before Hinata even realized, the two were looking through her things, closet included. Thankfully they hadn't noticed the sketchbooks on the bottom shelf of her bookshelf.

"Ah, this must be Tsubaki's room," Hikaru said in a disappointed tone.

Hinata raised a brow at that. Why would they think this was Tsubaki's room?

Tsubaki and the rest of the hosts were soon in the room as well.

"You shady twins, you can't just barge into someone's room!" Tamaki stormed forward, an angry pout on his face.

The twins simply shrugged in nonchalantly. "Come on, Tono," they both said before breaking apart in their usual pattern. Hikaru, "It doesn't even matter," then Kaoru, "since this is Tsubaki's room."

Tsubaki grew confused as well as she stood by her sister. This most definitely wasn't her room. Tsubaki's room was blue and white instead of Hinata's orange and black. "This isn't my room."

The twins shot the other set of twins a confused look. Hikaru pointed towards Hinata's closest. "But there are girl clothes in the closest."

Tamaki rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, that is odd."

The female twins could hear Haruhi sigh in exasperation from somewhere behind them. Hinata paid her little mind as she crossed her arms. "It's not odd, at all."

Tamaki suddenly snapped with a look of realization on his face. "Perhaps Hinata-kun is a cross-dresser, like those Lobelia girls."

The male twins seemed to accept the answer, and the female twins only grew more confused.

Then finally Hinata understood; she sighed in a similar tone to Haruhi's. "I'm a girl."

The three in front of the twins looked shocked, and then Tamaki looked behind them. Following his gaze, the twins could see him looking between Kyoya and Haruhi as if he didn't completely believe Hinata.

The two nodded, and then Tsubaki started laughing. They had really thought Hinata was a boy.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she watched her sister double over.

"Wait, so are you two…" Hikaru trailed off, and Kaoru soon followed, "Identical?"

Hinata raised a brow at the question. "Yeah." Eventually Hinata couldn't take her sister's laughter; it wasn't _that_ funny. So she hit her in the shins resulting in Tsubaki calming down, though laughter would still bubble up.

"Sorry, sorry," Tsubaki panted, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well, now that you've seen Hinata's room perhaps we can move on?"

Hinata watched the group leave and then file into Tsubaki's room next door. Hinata leaned against her door frame for a moment before pushing off and going back downstairs to finish the cake dishes. Tsubaki could handle a tour, and Hinata really just needed a moment.

This host club was ridiculous, amusing, and absolutely tiring. Tsubaki was excited to get closer to them, and Hinata…well, Hinata wasn't too sure about them yet.

* * *

Finally we get everyone together, and it was such a pain to write~~

Ah, I hoped you liked the chapter, please be sure to leave a review with what you thought.


	6. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

Tsubaki was off to help Hani and Mori-senpai again with the Tanuki hunt, leaving Hinata to her own devices. She sat in her classroom a little longer, not really driven to go anywhere at the moment. If there was one good thing coming out of this friendship with the Host Club, it was getting Tsubaki off her back.

Tsubaki still hadn't asked her about Tamaki, thankfully. However, she had been seeing the looks her sister would occasionally cast her way, like she had been betrayed somehow, and occasionally Tsubaki would hint at it, bringing up the host club and how she met the two oldest members. It was all getting very annoying. At this point, Tsubaki was probably waiting until Hinata felt guilty enough to tell her.

There was nothing to tell though, so Hinata was just going to have to wait until Tsubaki dropped it or came to her. Hinata didn't like that her sister was upset, but she wasn't sure she could handle Tsubaki treating her like a little kid. Tsubaki would probably gush over how Hinata had willingly talked to someone on her own, but that wasn't that hard for Hinata.

Tsubaki just had a twisted few on how things were.

Maybe Hinata was being cruel for letting Tsubaki continue to believe such, but it wasn't as though Hinata could just go up and tell her the truth. Tsubaki would just think she was putting up some front or lying. Tsubaki was just going to have to realize on her own that Hinata was fine.

The only sound to be heard in the empty room was the scratching of her pencil. She tried not to draw, but it was as though it was ingrained in her. Hinata couldn't seem to help herself.

Right now she was sketching some of the people she'd met. Tamaki was proudly holding a tanuki up in the air, and Hinata had added Kyouya close to the blonde. He looked cold, but she tried to express his subtle fondness in his expression. It had been clear to see Kyouya cared about Tamaki.

In another corner she began to sketch the twins. The very frustrating twins. She knew she was being ridiculous, but they just ignited this feeling of…jealousy.

She was playing by the rules, unlike the Hitachiin twins, but she shouldn't be angry with them because of that. They didn't even know the rules existed.

Her pencil shaded in Hikaru's sweater, to make it even more obvious which was which.

These two seemed like rule breakers anyway, a lot like Tsubaki if Hinata was being honest.

Tsubaki knew the rules too, but she didn't seem to care. So, Hinata would care for her.

Tsubaki was constantly watching out for Hinata, and their relationship may seem one sided. However, Hinata was trying to do her part as well. She was trying to keep them out of trouble, trying to keep Tsubaki from feeling so guilty again.

None of it had been her fault; it had all been because of Hinata.

Hinata hadn't listened, she hadn't made their differences obvious, she hadn't stopped showing off.

Hinata had tried to be a rule breaker, like Tsubaki, like the Hitachiin twins, but that had only gotten people hurt.

She finished the sketch and pushed the thoughts away.

In the next corner, taking up the rest of the room, she began to sketch Reiko and Nekozawa-senpai having tea. Nekozawa was easy since he was mostly cape and hood, while Reiko was more of a challenge.

Her expression was still blank but Hinata wanted to add the right amount of grace and poise to her. Reiko seemed so…refined, after all.

"You're really good."

Hinata was instantly out of her seat, chair clattering to the floor. Her surprised and fearful expression was halfway reciprocated by the redhead across from her.

She ignored his apologies and moved closer with a harsh glare. "You can't tell anyone!"

The man's expression instantly hardened, and to others it would seem quite scary. However, Hinata was freaking out enough as it was; she hardly even noticed the student's harsh features. "Hah!?"

She jabbed the other's chest. "If you say a word of this to anyone-"

"I don't see what the big deal is," he interjected before she could give a hollow threat. Hinata stood her ground, watching as the other's expression seemed to soften until finally he backed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Fine, fine. Your secret is safe with me."

Hinata let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She turned to pick up her chair, and then she gave the sketches one final look before tearing the page out of her notebook and ripping it to pieces.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

Hinata collected the pieces in her hands and moved around the redhead to the trashcan. "Getting rid of the evidence."

"I just don't get you," she could hear the other mutter, and she rolled her eyes as she faced him.

Hinata placed a hand on her hip as she responded, "Makes sense since you don't _know_ me."

The boy seemed to grow embarrassed at that, cheeks reddening like his hair. "I know you're the transfer student." Hinata just raised a brow, resisting the urge to be sarcastic. "I also know you were enjoying yourself."

This caused Hinata's other brow to rise before she lowered them both in confusion. "And how do you know that?" She moved back to her desk to put her things away, awaiting the other's response.

"You were smiling."

She paused, notebook halfway in her bag. "That doesn't mean anything," she retorted coldly, continuing to put her things away.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, if you like it you should just do it."

Hinata pushed in her chair and held her bag over her shoulder as her other hand leaned on her desk. Why would he ever think she was embarrassed? "I'm not."

This seemed to confuse the other, whose expression hardened again, and Hinata guessed his face just always seemed a bit harsh. "Then why are you so upset?"

She let out a sigh. "I'm not about to tell you my entire life story when I don't even know who you are."

He looked more embarrassed about that. Hinata knew Ouran was full of rich and prestigious people; it was probably odd that one person didn't know of another. "Kasanoda Ritsu."

"Furuya Hinata," she said with a drawl, even though she knew he knew.

"Now what's the story?" he asked straight to the point, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

Did he really expect her to just tell him everything because she knew his name? Was everyone at Ouran absolutely ridiculous?

Noticing Kasanoda was growing angrier and angrier as she laughed, Hinata worked on quelling her amusement. She hadn't meant to laugh, she really hadn't. Looking at this guy, who seemed to display his emotions just as clearly as Tamaki, Hinata couldn't help but like him.

She let out a hum. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, Mr. Casanova-"

"It's Kasanoda!"

She waved off his interruption, briefly wondering if people often said his name wrong. She'd done it due to the likeness, finding it amusing. Hinata was sure she'd keep calling him it, if they ever talked again after this, that is. "But for now I've should get home."

The other looked past her and then let out a hum of understanding.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" She couldn't help but ask.

The redhead seemed to think about it as well, as though he'd forgotten. "Ah, I left my bag." Then he went towards his desk to retrieve it, holding it behind him in a similar fashion to Hinata.

All the sharp lines and harsh features, the rumpled uniform, the bag over his shoulder; Hinata thought he fit the delinquent image quite well. The guy even acted hotheaded, but he seemed to get embarrassed just as much.

Her lips quirked up in a smirk.

The two walked out of the room together and made their way to the entrance of the school. It was only when she was under the front awning that she realized the heavy rain. Kasanoda stopped beside her, and she wondered if he was a walker without an umbrella as well.

"Is your ride not here?" he asked, and Hinata looked from the rain to him.

She supposed most students had people pick them up, made sense. "I walk."

He looked from her towards the rain and then back again. "I can give you a ride."

Hinata raised a brow, not saying anything as she stared at him. The silence continued on as she thought. She didn't really want to get into a car with a stranger, but he seemed pretty genuine. Kasanoda really looked worried, and the longer she stared the redder he got. Maybe he was flustered over the offer, or perhaps he didn't do well will people looking at him for extended periods of time, could always be both too.

"O-Only if you want, of course. It's just the rain is really coming down, and you don't seem to have an umbrella-"

She couldn't help but snort in amusement at his ranting, cutting him off. Not really wanting to get wet, and not thinking this guy could hurt a fly, she decided to just accept his offer. Hesitantly, of course.

"Sure."

The car pulled in close, and a burly man came around to help the two in, holding an umbrella over them. When everyone was situated, Kasanoda turned to Hinata and asked for her address, which Hinata was quick to give, and Kasanoda was quick to reiterate to the driver.

"Understood, young lord."

Hinata hid her smirk in her hand. "'Young lord, huh," she said in amusement, turning to look at Kasanoda who had been glaring at the driver with reddened cheeks. She knew it was probably typical for these rich types, but she couldn't help but find it a bit ridiculous.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to her quant little corner house. "Thanks, Casanova-"

"It's-"

"I know, I know," she replied as she went to open the door, only to be surprised when it opened for her. She looked at the driver with a raised brow, but said nothing as she walked under his umbrella to her front door. She watched the man walk back and get into the car, and even though she couldn't see Kasanoda in the back seat she sent him a wave.

Watching the car drive away, she let out a loud exhale. She hadn't died, that was good.

"Who was that?" Tsubaki's voice asked from behind her, and Hinata turned to see her sister with a concerned expression.

Hinata shrugged as she moved passed her, slipping off her shoes. "No one."

Tsubaki grew more frustrated at her sister's words. "Like Tamaki?" she asked with a spiteful tone, causing Hinata to roll her eyes.

"They just gave me a ride home, Tsu."

"Don't make it sound like such a small thing, Hinata," her sister pressed, and Hinata resisted the urge to groan. "It's amazing. First Tamaki and now this guy, but I don't understand why you're keeping them a secret from me."

This time she did groan, rounding in the foyer to face her sister head on. "I'm not keeping secrets. I'm just not telling you."

"We used to tell each other everything."

Growing frustrated with Tsubaki, Hinata spat out, "Yeah, and we used to look the same too."

* * *

They're fighting, I wasn't going to have them fighting so early in the story, but it just happened. Hopefully, the characters still makes sense. If anyone's confused by my OCs at all, don't be afraid to ask~

Look forward to the next chapter (which comes out not next week, but the week after that)...


	7. To Suppose

My chapters tend to lean towards Hinata's POV but I think there's a nice balance in this one~

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

Tsubaki was a mixture of annoyed and worried. The sisters hadn't talked since Hinata's look alike comment the other night. Tsubaki just wanted to know about the people Hinata was apparently becoming friendly with. It was amazing that she hadn't just talked to someone but had also accepted a ride.

Tsubaki didn't think her sister was capable of it, and she had just wanted to be happy for her. Instead, Hinata had to get all angry with her.

Peering over to her sister, who was idly looking out the window, Tsubaki couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that head of hers. They used to be so similar, they would even think the same, but now…. Hinata was an even bigger stranger than Tsubaki realized.

Tsubaki just wanted her sister back. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hey," a voice cut in, disrupting Tsubaki's thoughts.

She saw a tall redhead place his hand on Hinata's desk. Everyone who was present before class turned to watch the altercation. Tsubaki tensed, edging closer towards them in her seat.

The boy looked ready to start a fight, but Hinata just looked over to him with a raised brow. "Ah, Mr. Casanova. Morning."

The redhead seemed to grow both angry and embarrassed, but he stuttered out, "Good morning."

"Uh," Tsubaki couldn't help but interject, wondering what was going on.

Hinata decided to save Kasanoda from introducing himself to his sister. "This is Kasanoda Ritsu," then she looked from Tsubaki, who was trying to hide her surprise, to Kasanoda, "and I'm sure you know Tsubaki."

He nodded, expression intense, and Tsubaki wondered if this guy was in the yakuza or something. He looked like bad news, but Hinata seemed to be pretty chummy with him. She thought back to her sister receiving a ride home and couldn't help but ask, "Are you the one that gave my sister a ride home?"

"S-Sister?" Kasanoda questioned, obviously not catching what Tsubaki had actually asked.

Tsubaki guessed some kids really did think Hinata was a boy, and Hinata rolled her eyes as she stood and took off her sweater, tying it around her waist. She idly fixed the collar of her shirt as she sat back down, and then she gave Kasanoda a pointed look.

Tsubaki silently watched the stare down between Hinata and Kasanoda. The boy was growing redder the longer they stared, and Tsubaki briefly wondered if this redhead was a lot…softer than his appearance made him seem.

Hinata had always been a good judge of character.

Eventually, Reiko came in as well, though due to Ritsu she was unable to get to her seat. The two seemed to face off for a moment before Ritsu turned back to Hinata and asked, "Wanna grab lunch together?"

Hinata agreed easily, not minding the other's company. There was also the tension between Tsubaki and Hinata, and neither sister wanted to really deal with it. Something made evident when Tsubaki turned down Ritsu's offer for her, though she also knew he was just being polite.

When he did leave, with a final tap to Hinata's desk, Reiko sat and turned towards Tsubaki. "Perhaps you would like to join me then, Tsubaki-san?"

Tsubaki was quick to agree, and then class was quick to begin, quelling any possible words between the two sisters.

Not that they would have said anything anyway.

* * *

"Are you alright, Tsubaki-san?" Reiko asked as they walked to the cafeteria, Tsubaki holding her bento in her hand and swinging it slightly.

She let out an unconvincing hum as she answered, "Yeah, just a bit tired." It wasn't a complete lie either; she was tired of trying so hard for Hinata, doing everything with her sister in mind and then having that thrown in her face. Tsubaki just wanted the best for Hinata, but Hinata still felt the need to keep secrets. Hinata could deny it all she wanted, but Tsubaki knew that Hinata should have told her about Tamaki and Kasanoda Ritsu.

They used to share everything but their relationship felt so broken, and Tsubaki was tired of trying so hard to fix it.

Reiko accepted her reply, though she looked unsure as well, and Tsubaki was just glad to not have Reiko pressing her for details. Tsubaki was sure this little tiff with Hinata would pass soon once they'd both had their space; the twins couldn't stay apart for very long after all.

* * *

Sitting in the garden, the pair ate together. There were a few students that would walk about and send the two looks, but Ritsu was quick to send them running with a look. Thankfully too, since Hinata didn't enjoy the judging expressions sent her way.

"So, what's the deal with you and your sister?"

Hinata's gaze snapped from her bento to the redhead beside her in surprise at the sudden question. Tilting her head slightly, she hummed in thought, trying to decide how she wanted to respond. "Do you think people can revert back to how they were?" was what she settled on, only catching Ritsu's confused expression for a moment before she looked out towards the trees.

She wasn't sure if he would even answer her strange query, and after another moment of silence she went back to eating her lunch.

"No," Ritsu suddenly answered, surprising Hinata again, though not as much. Her eyes flicked to his momentarily before she ate another bite of rice. "Even if they try, it won't ever be the same. At that point it'll just be an act, and people should just be allowed to be themselves."

Looking towards him again, food once again forgotten, she could see his conviction, and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd done such a thing. Maybe he hadn't acted like an old self, but maybe he had just acted like someone else completely. Hinata wasn't an idiot; she could see the other students were hesitant around Ritsu, though a few were friendly with him. She couldn't help but smile ruefully as she said, "Eloquently put, Casanova."

Even though Hinata could see his curiosity, he left the conversation at that, both returning to their food. He didn't get an answer, but she had given him an idea, a small inkling about what was going on. It was something that should shock her, she wasn't the sharing type, especially to people she hardly knew, but it felt good. She felt just a bit lighter talking to someone.

Hinata didn't know if she would ever tell Ritsu everything, didn't know if she'd tell _anyone_ everything, but she couldn't help but smile much more genuinely.

* * *

After school, Tsubaki was ready to head straight home, but Hinata wanted to idle around for a bit. She'd heard about Ouran's impressive libraries and wanted to give them a go. Tsubaki, of course, offered to stay but Hinata just waved it aside, and Tsubaki was quick to leave after that, convincing herself on the way home that they still just needed more time.

Everything would be fine.

Hinata watched Tsubaki go before her attention was grabbed by Ritsu, who had stuck around. "Hey, you got somewhere to be?"

"Library," she answered simply as she stood, bag in hand. "Why, another invitation?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as she smirked at him. "Just thought you might wanna hang. I've got gardening after school, but most clubs are pretty cool with guests."

"So I've heard," she said as they walked towards the door, remembering the Black Magic club in the basement and the Host club upstairs. Pausing once outside, she faced him and gave a shrug. "Maybe next time?" He gave a smile, cheeks still tinted red from before, as he nodded, and Hinata went on her way towards one of the higher level libraries with a final wave to the redhead.

As she walked up the stairs, a few students around her, she thought of what Ritsu had said. He was in the gardening club. Suddenly his character seemed to make a lot more sense, harsh exterior but an absolute softy. Plus he'd wanted her to just do what she wanted, forgetting what others thought. Hinata couldn't help but like him even more as she entered one of the libraries.

She didn't really have any books in mind, figuring she'd just pull some and read a bit, maybe even check some out if she was interested. Leaving her bag at one of the empty tables, which was in her sights, she slid in between the shelves and began to grab a few things. Her interests were mostly in fiction, and as she skimmed titles she occasionally pulled some out to read the summaries and even less occasionally kept the book to read.

Seeing a book on one of the higher shelves that looked promising, she reached up, but her hand was quickly aside another person's. She flinched back, the other doing the same, and the two turned to look at one another.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kaoru, books in his arms just like her, and he looked just as surprised as her.

Lowering her arm completely, book forgotten, she couldn't help but ask, "Where's your other half?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed instantly as his posture matched hers. "We're not always together, thought you would get that."

The spark of jealousy flared for a moment before she really took in his words. For a guy who didn't know the rules, he had at least an inkling. Twins weren't always together, they weren't the same person. Suddenly ashamed, she apologized, "You're right, sorry."

He looked surprised for a moment before his expression shifted to perhaps a bit flustered. "Uh, no problem. I'm sorry too, for before…" he trailed off, but Hinata knew what he was referring too.

Thinking back to when they had first met, Hinata could remember Kaoru being much more hesitant in his attitude towards Hinata and Tsubaki, usually just following Hikaru's lead. Perhaps Kaoru wasn't a jerk at all, but Hinata had already guessed this before, knowing her unwanted feelings were clouding her judgment. Even though she'd apologized before, she did it again, knowing at the time she hadn't meant for everything since they met. "Me too. I shouldn't have egged you guys on."

Kaoru gave a simple shrugged with an easy-going smile on his face, and his gaze flicked from her to the book they had both been trying to grab. He took it with ease and handed it to her. "Peace offering?"

She held in her snort but couldn't contain her smirk of amusement. Hinata reached out and took the book. However she confused him by placing it on his pile. "Peace offering," she answered before dropping her hand to her side and taking a step back. "Bye, Kaoru," she said in parting, spinning around to get back to her seat.

However, she couldn't help but pause and turn back around when he responded, "See you later, Hinata."

They shared a brief smile, and Hinata didn't even question the slight awe in his expression before she continued on, smile a permanent feature as she read.

* * *

Do let me know what you thought. Reviews give me life~ (and motivation!)


	8. One Step Forward

Sorry this is late, sorry this is terrible, just...sorry...

Also, thanks everyone for the support (something I don't say nearly enough). From reviews to just views, it all means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

The twins were talking again; they hadn't confronted each other on the issue but simply brushed it under the rug, per usual. However, problem put away for now, Hinata was still hesitant to spend lunch with just her sister. So when Kasanoda asked, Hinata agreed to have lunch with him again. Of course, Kasanoda being the sweetie he is offered Tsubaki the same invitation, but Tsubaki was sure he didn't really mean it and so she stayed behind.

With the classroom doors open as she ate in silence, Tsubaki was content to just listen to idle chatter from the halls. However, when she saw Hikaru storm passed the first door and then come upon the second with a scowl on his face, she couldn't help but get up. She didn't know the twins that well, but she liked their playful attitude. So it was odd to see Hikaru so sullen and without Kaoru by his side.

"Hikaru!" she called, stopping the older twin, who turned with a confused expression. Tsubaki closed the distance between them as she asked, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged slightly, bringing a hand up to rub his neck awkwardly. "I'm…I'm fine."

She didn't believe him for a second. "Did something happen with Kaoru?" she asked next because it seemed to most probable. The Hitachiin twins were close, so close Tsubaki was just a bit jealous. Hikaru seemed to shut down immediately, face blank, and Tsubaki guessed she'd been right. "I know we just met, but I'd be happy to help-"

"You can't help," Hikaru was quick to interject, sour expression on his face.

Tsubaki let the harsh words roll off her, something she'd always been good at. "Well then…if you ever need to talk, I'll be around. You can always give me a ring too," she offered, remembering how the group had traded numbers when the Host Club had invaded the Furuya household last week.

Hikaru still didn't look sure but he definitely looked a lot less hostile. "I'll think about it," was all he said before walking off again.

She just watched him go, head tilted slightly to the side.

Tsubaki hoped everything worked out for the male twins; she liked their closeness, it'd be a shame to see them become Tsubaki and Hinata, who hardly even seemed like sisters these days.

"Tsubaki-san," a voice cut through her thoughts, and Tsubaki forced a smile on her face as she turned around in the hall.

"Ah, Reiko-chan! What're you doing back here so soon?"

Reiko seemed to tilt her head slightly to the side, looking as though she wanted to ask something, but instead she said, "Lunch is almost over."

With raised brows, Tsubaki peered in the classroom towards the clock and saw the other was right. She looked back to her bento and figured she'd probably have just enough time to finish if she hurried. "Oops," she said with a light laugh before entering the classroom again and falling into her seat.

"Tsubaki-san, is everything alright?" Reiko asked with a slight frown on her face as she came in to sit as well.

She gathered the last bit of rice in one corner and attempted to grab as much as possible as she chewed her last egg roll. Before she took another bite, she gave Reiko a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine," but Reiko didn't seem completely convinced.

"Is Hinata-san eating with Kasanoda-san again?" Tsubaki hummed in confirmation, her mouth full with the last of her lunch. "You're always welcome to join me, Tsubaki-san."

"Thanks, Reiko."

Ah, so Reiko thought Tsubaki was just upset that Hinata had ditched her. It wasn't really that, Tsubaki was glad to see her sister making friends. Tsubaki wasn't upset with Hinata in that regard; it had more to do with Hinata's attitude in general. Ever since middle school they had become almost polar opposites of each other, and Tsubaki hated it and she hated how Hinata seemed to want that.

Why would Hinata not want to be her twin anymore?

* * *

Hinata knocked first before opening her sister's door and leaning in. "Hey, Tsu," she called, causing Tsubaki to turn towards her with a hum. "I'm heading to the convenience store, want anything?"

Tsubaki twisted further in her desk chair as she regarded her sister. "The store? Want me to come with you?"

Hinata wanted to just wave the offer aside, but she figured she should stop pushing Tsubaki away. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you downstairs?"

Tsubaki nodded enthusiastically, jumping up to grab some layers for the colder weather outside. Her and Hinata hadn't spent much alone time together since their fight, so Tsubaki couldn't help but be a bit excited. Besides, Hinata had a habit of just buying the cheapest chips instead of the most delicious ones.

Walking down the stairs, Hinata picked up the short list from her father and some money for the trip before sliding on her sneakers and making her way outside She'd ditched the button down and slacks from school and instead wore black capris with an orange v-neck shirt and a black coat.

Tsubaki was soon slipping on her sneakers and exciting as well, wearing black pants, a blue, long sleeved shirt, and a cream coat.

Hands stuffed in her pockets, protectively holding her wallet, Hinata walked down the streets, which were pretty much empty save for the occasional passerby. Her gaze was constantly shifting, taking in every detail around her even if they weren't exciting. Hinata had an interest in moments of daily life, details that seemed insignificant but still had a part in constructing a life.

Tsubaki swung her hands by her side, eyes trained forward and occasionally to her sister. Hinata still did that thing, always looking for the perfect picture; she had a way of making the most mundane things seem beautiful and important. She brought things to life when she drew them, and she gave herself life when she did it. Tsubaki had never seen Hinata look as bright as when she was drawing; sadly, Tsubaki hadn't seen that in a long time. While sometimes she could hear the scrapping of the pencil, Tsubaki could never catch Hinata in the act. There were some days when Tsubaki would just look through some of Hinata's old pictures, and wish things were like that again.

They passed by Haruhi's apartment complex with a short glance, and Tsubaki idly wondered if the brunette was home. She probably was, no doubt doing her homework too; Haruhi always had been the studious one and Hinata that artistic one. Tsubaki stopped her thoughts there, not wanting to continue into depressing territory.

Finally getting to the small store, the bell rang overhead and the clerk shouted out a brief greeting. Tsubaki offered them a small nod and smile, not wanting to just ignore them like Hinata had. Their father had needed some things for their dinner tonight, having forgotten they were out until just now. Thankfully there wasn't too much so Hinata was able to just hold everything in her arms. While Hinata got the things on the list, Tsubaki picked up her own items and a tea for Hinata. They met back up at the register and waited patiently while the young man rang up their purchases.

"Find everything okay?" Hinata replied with a disinterested hum while Tsubaki just smiled, something that didn't seem to offend the other, who had a genuine smile on his face. A rarity, really. The man read off the amount and was quick to give Hinata her necessary change.

Each twin taking a bag, they left the store, the clerk giving final words of departure before the doors slid behind them.

Beginning their trek back to their house, they passed by Haruhi's place again. Thinking of the brunette again caused Tsubaki to think back to the Hitachiin twins.

"Hey," she called out, earning a hum from her sister. "Did you see the Hitachiins today? They seem to be having a fight."

Hinata peered over at Tsubaki with a raised brow; she hadn't heard of such a thing, though Hinata didn't pay much attention to drama, and due to their different classes, she hadn't seen either of the twins during the day. She briefly wondered if they hadn't been getting along yesterday as well when she'd met Kaoru in the library. "What happened?"

Tsubaki shrugged; she didn't know the details. She probably wouldn't have known about it at all if not for talking to Hikaru. Tsubaki tried to stay out of drama. "I don't really know, but Hikaru was on his own during lunch. Looked pretty upset too."

"Well, I hope things work out for them," Hinata said, not knowing what else she could say.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement before the two drifted into their own thoughts again. Tsubaki was hoping the Hitachiin twins stayed as close as they were. Their closeness was what she wanted with Hinata, after all. Tsubaki wanted to go back to the days where her and Hinata would dress the same, confuse people, and have their own fun.

Hinata, however, was thinking almost the opposite. Sure, she didn't want the Hitachiin twins to be as…broken as her and Tsubaki, but she wanted them to not hang off each other so much. Kaoru had said they weren't always together, but they still seemed too close to Hinata, though maybe she was just so far from Tsubaki that her perspective was off.

Arriving back home, the twins entered together and saw their mother with their father in the kitchen. Hinata handed off her supplies, and then the twins took their own things upstairs.

"Hey," Hinata called, causing Tsubaki to pause by her door. Being with her sister again, even if they hadn't talked, was nice; it was something Hinata had missed and something she didn't want to be over just yet. "Mind helping me with the math homework."

Tsubaki seemed to brighten at the request, as she didn't want to part just yet either. "Yeah, definitely!"

Both entered their rooms to gather their supplies, and both knew their relationship wouldn't be easy to patch but it could get there if they actually put forth a real effort. They were skating around issues, wanting different things but not actively going after them in fear. Fear of ruining themselves or the other, who knew. The two didn't doubt that when the Hitahiins patched things up they'd be better than ever; so, why couldn't they do the same?

Why couldn't they actually worked towards what they wanted?


	9. Pause for the Epiphany

It's late, sorry about that; this chapter seemed to derail from what I planned.

Also, this chap goes out to Insanity-Brilliance for the super sweet review~ I really appreciate it, and I hope you especially don't hate this chapter~

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Hinata looked upon her Ouran uniform that was hung on her closet doors. Nightmares had woken her up earlier than necessary, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She had almost busted out the sketchbooks, she usually liked to look through old ones when memories woke her up; however, Hinata had instead took out her Ouran uniform.

She hadn't been going to school that long, it hadn't even been a month, but Ouran, or more so the students there, had a way about them. For rich snobs they were pretty inclusive, though perhaps Hinata had just gotten lucky in her exchanges. That would be nice, being lucky.

Being Tsubaki's polar opposite was one of the rules, and Hinata took it very seriously, even dressing in an opposing way. However, she was starting to think that wearing the yellow, puffy dress may not be so bad in regards to the rules. Her hair was still short, her attitude was still much colder than her sister's, would it be so bad for their uniforms to match? People would be able to tell them apart from all angles even in the matching clothes.

She could hear the alarm go off in her sister's room and then again a few minutes later. Hinata gave the dress one last look before climbing off her bed and putting it away again.

Maybe some other time….

* * *

Getting up was the bane of her existence or, at least, one of them, she mused as she slammed her alarm off after another round of snoozing. Tsubaki didn't want to move, but if she didn't get up, she'd definitely be late. Rubbing her face into her pillow with a groan, she finally worked up the power to swing her feet onto the floor and get up. She always got ready in some kind of haze, never really awake until the twins were tapping on their shoes and leaving.

Swinging her arms lazily, Tsubaki eyed her sister beside her, who was still wearing button shirts and slacks. She couldn't help but notice Hinata's grim expression, different from just her sister's usual blankness.

"Everything okay?" she asked, and at this point she doubted she'd even get an answer.

Hinata hummed, obviously just getting snapped from her thoughts. She met her sister's gaze briefly before looking forward again. Usually Hinata would just dismiss the question; she'd answered it so many times it'd grown tiresome. However, Tsubaki knew of her nightmares; there was no reason to keep this from her, and like Tsubaki was fond of saying: they used to share everything. Sure, it was an exaggeration, Hinata never shared _everything_ but some things were alright. "Just nightmares."

Tsubaki faltered as they walked both from surprise at getting an answer and the answer itself. "We can head back home if you want…."

Hinata waved away her sister's suggested. She would be fine, and she could always just take a nap during lunch if she really needed to.

Tsubaki continued on, deciding to trust that her sister could take care of herself; she'd proven herself so far, after all. She could also just keep a subtle eye on her throughout the day.

Finally arriving, they could see the flow of cars that never seemed to get digested even though there were so many. The twins stayed off to the side as they made their way towards the front doors, not engaging anyone as they moved. They'd gotten good at moving in sync with one another in a crowd, never seeming to gain attention to themselves as they made their way.

They went through their day in a similar fashion, not calling much attention to themselves. This time when Kasanoda asked about lunch Hinata politely declined, deciding a nap would actually be needed. Tsubaki kept guard as her sister slept and waited as long as possible to wake her up.

Tsubaki didn't get nightmares as often as Hinata, and hers weren't usually memories either. She'd never been subjected to as much torture as Hinata; so her dreams were always exaggerations, moments inspired by reality but never just reality itself. While Hinata would tend keep her nightmares to herself, Tsubaki never hesitated to climb into Hinata's bed after one. Tsubaki needed to know Hinata was alright and safe, but she also just needed her sister to hold her.

It was in those moments that Tsubaki couldn't help but wonder who needed who more.

Coming upon the end of the day, the twins were planning to head straight home, but Hinata still had some library books she had to return, having finished the few she'd checked out.

"You don't have to come with me, you know," Hinata said, referring to her sister beside her, who'd insisted on tagging along even though the trip wouldn't take more than a few minutes.

Tsubaki shrugged as she responded, "I'd just be waiting around anyway."

Tsubaki could always just head home before Hinata, but both twins ignored that thought as they walked.

"Hey, Hinata, Tsubaki" a male voice called out, and both twins paused and spun in sync to see the Hitachiin twins walking towards them, just having gotten off the stairwell. The first thing the two noticed was Hikaru's dyed hair, but they both had opposing thoughts. Tsubaki crossed her arms as they approached, small frown on her face, and Hinata gave the two a small wave as she waited for them to catch up. "Heading to the library again?"

"Yeah," Hinata answered, then she gestured to the books in Kaoru's hands, "You too?"

He nodded and began to move away from Hikaru. "Why don't we go together, you can check out the book you let me have before."

Hinata almost didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered the last time they had been together, their peace offering. She looked over to Tsubaki with a questioning glance, hardly noticing her tense expression.

Tsubaki forced a smile onto her face. "Hikaru and I can wait here." Honestly, they could have all gone together, but she wanted to ask about Hikaru's new hair colour.

The Hitachiin twins just gave each other an easygoing shrug before Kaoru and Hinata took off again towards the library.

"Everything okay with you and Tsubaki?" Kaoru asked once they'd gotten a good distance away.

Hinata looked over to him with a raised brow. "Did things not seem okay?" she asked, thinking things had been going well with her sister.

Kaoru gave an almost apologetic shrug. "She just seemed…" he trailed off, either not able to find the right word or deciding to tread carefully, "upset?"

As they pushed their way into the library, Hinata thought back to when the four had all been together. Tsubaki had seemed to shift with the twins' arrival, but Hinata didn't think it was just the twins themselves that caused that reaction. Tsubaki seemed to like the twins quite a bit. Making their way to the counter to exchange books, Hinata finally found a possible reason. Now it was just a question of if she wanted to talk to Kaoru about it.

The process of giving the books back was slow enough to let Hinata think about what she wanted. Kaoru seemed nice enough, but while Kaoru might able to provide some insight, Hinata didn't think she needed any. She pretty much had things figured out in terms of their relationship and what she wanted.

Taking the book she'd given to Kaoru before, they completed their transactions and began to leave again.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to," Kaoru eventually interrupted as they left, and Hinata paused as she saw their other halves far down the hall. Kaoru stopped with her and looked down with a titled head.

Hinata didn't want to get into it, didn't want to dredge up their issues. The Hitachiin twins had probably come to an important realization, one Tsubaki hadn't seemed to reach yet. There was no need to involve them in her and Tsubaki's problems. "Sorry…."

Kaoru didn't seem upset by the lack of information as they took off again. "It's fine, just…confide in one another, don't let one of you try to do everything alone," he advised, though he knew nothing of the situation, but Hinata found the advice to be almost helpful.

They were twins, two halves of one whole; they were partners, and as partners they should work together. However, Tsubaki had already done enough; Hinata was still trying to catch up. She was still trying to help enough _now_ to make them even. Hinata couldn't let Tsubaki be burdened again.

The advice was good; it just wasn't applicable since Tsubaki had already tried to do everything alone and now Hinata was giving her sister a well-deserved break.

Hinata gave a noncommittal hum as they walked, eyes trained on her sister and not noticing the glance Kaoru sent her way.

* * *

In the halls the older siblings watched them go for a moment more before turning towards each other.

"So," Tsubaki began lamely as she gestured to her own hair.

Hikaru seemed to understand though as he fiddled with a strand. "Yeah, I kinda had an epiphany yesterday. I'm sure you get it."

Tsubaki tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Get it?"

Hikaru looked just as confused now as he leaned against the hall wall. "Yeah, like, getting that people won't be able to tell us apart if we don't let them…?"

She understood that, it made sense in a factual sense, but why did that matter? They were twins, why wouldn't they want to flaunt that advantage, tease people with it. "Right, no, that makes sense…."

"I thought you and Hinata had realized the same thing since her hair is so short, ya know?"

Clasping her hands tightly behind her, she glanced down the now empty hallway and then towards Hikaru again. "That wasn't the case," she admitted, watching as Hikaru only grew more confused. "I never wanted us to _stop_ looking the same," she continued, edging on ranting as she pressed her lips tightly together.

Thinking about it, she couldn't help but wonder if that's what Hinata was doing, if she'd come upon this realization all on her own and had just decided not to talk to Tsubaki about it. Tsubaki could remember when Hinata's hair had started to grow out again months after they'd stopped going to school. Tsubaki had thought things would go back to _their_ normal after that, but then Hinata had cut her hair again in the bathroom. Hinata always kept cutting her hair.

Tsubaki wanted them to go back to being twins, or did she just want them to be identical again, maybe as some twisted way to get revenge on those kids from middle school? What if Tsubaki was shattering their relationship because she didn't want a sister but a clone for her own pleasure? No, that couldn't be right….

She only wanted what was best for Hinata, right?

Looking down the hall towards the approaching figures, she eyed her sister's form, the form that was the complete opposite of her own. That was her sister, with her short hair, sweater, and slacks. That was her sister that looked like her but wasn't an exact copy.

Tsubaki had decided to do everything she could to bring them back to what they were, she'd decided that just yesterday, but what if Hinata was trying to make Tsubaki realize that they were still sisters, still twins even if they weren't copies of one another.

Had her desire to get her sister back always just been about them being identical again? Was Tsubaki the reason they were so distant now in the first place?

What had she _really_ been working for?

More importantly, _who_ had she been working for?


	10. Much Needed

I almost thought I wouldn't have this up until way later (it's been a shitty day), but I pushed through for all you wonderful readers (especially my reviewers, you guys seriously make me smile). Hope this chapter doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran...

* * *

When Tsubaki's shrill alarm went off, she turned it off with a glare and shuffled back in her cocoon. She hadn't gotten a lick of sleep, realizing what a terrible sister you are tended to do that. So, there was no way she was going to get up and throw on her usual attire of an ugly yellow dress and a smile; she just didn't have that in her.

Hearing the click of her door, she knew it was Hinata having come in, probably to chastise her for being late.

"Tsu," Hinata called out as she got closer, and Tsubaki only curled into herself more underneath her blue blankets. "Oversleep?" she asked, placing a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder, and Tsubaki almost wanted to laugh. The problem was she hadn't slept at all.

"Just go without me," she finally muttered, and she could feel Hinata's hand tighten.

"You don't feel good?" Hinata asked, and Tsubaki hummed in response. Hinata gave her sister's one final squeeze before leaving the room. She went downstairs first, digging through her bag as he father worked on some dishes.

"Everything okay?" their father asked, glancing at Hinata over his shoulder.

Finally grasping her phone from her bag, Hinata drifted through her contacts. "Tsubaki doesn't feel well. We're going to stay home," she replied. They were _both_ going to stay home because there was no way Hinata would leave her sister all alone in this house that wasn't quite a home yet. Besides, Hinata was sure she wouldn't be able to handle Ouran without knowing her sister was close by; she liked the students she'd become close with, sure, but that didn't mean she felt comfortable at the school yet.

"Should I cancel my meeting?"

Hinata shook her head. For once their father was actually going out, talking with some people at the publishing house he worked with. "We'll be okay."

He still looked unsure but eventually relented, placing the girls' bento boxes away for later. "I'll leave my phone on for you."

Hinata gave her thanks before making her way back upstairs and to her room, phone in hand.

Tsubaki was sure Hinata was going to be off to school once she'd left. However, it wasn't too long before Tsubaki's door opened again and Hinata popped in.

Tsubaki peeked over her blankets and saw her sister was back in sleepwear instead of her collared shirt and slacks. Without even a word, Hinata slid herself in beside her sister, both pressed against each other because of the small space.

"School…."

"Reiko-san and Kasanoda said they'd get our stuff, and Haruhi will bring it by on her way home," Hinata relayed. She'd just messaged the others while getting changed, telling them that Tsubaki wasn't feeling well enough to go to school. It had warmed Hinata's heart to see how quickly her friends jumped to help. Kasanoda had even said he'd bring by the work until he remembered a family thing, and Reiko had mentioned casting some spells for Tsubaki's health. Hinata hadn't even messaged Haruhi, but the brunette had been hanging around Kasanoda before school and had been told about Tsubaki's situation. She'd stepped up once Kasanoda had mentioned he couldn't drive by.

"That's…very kind," Tsubaki muttered, heart warming up as well at the news. She hadn't known Reiko for long and she hardly knew Kasanoda at all, but they were going out of their way for the twins. Looking over at Hinata, who was resting with closed eyes now, Tsubaki couldn't help but think of how good Ouran was being to Hinata. Tsubaki supposed it'd been good for her too, giving her real reasons to smile, reuniting the twins with Haruhi, who they really needed to start bugging more, and Tsubaki had had an epiphany. Good things, though some of those things were making her feeling pretty shitty right now.

Tsubaki pressed herself closer to Hinata, wrapping her arms around her younger sister. "You know I love you right?"

Hinata didn't hesitate to return the hold. "I know, I love you too."

Tsubaki let out a breath at that. It was silly, to think that Hinata hated her now, but after everything Tsubaki had done, failed to do, she couldn't help but have that fear. She couldn't help but fear the worst, but Hinata still loved her, still cared for her.

She felt shitty at the moment, but she knew her epiphany had been for the better, it would hopefully lead to the twins fixing their relationship. Tsubaki just wanted things to be equal again, not even realizing Hinata was working towards the same thing. Both wanted to make up for the past, for a past they blamed themselves for.

It was almost funny, how blind they were due to their endeavors.

Tsubaki fell asleep soon after that, relief flooding through her at simply knowing she still had her sister's love.

Hinata, however, just watched her sister sleep, occasionally running a hand through her hair or along her back. She knew Tsubaki wasn't physically sick, and she wondered if her mood had something to do with yesterday. Kaoru had mentioned Tsubaki seeming upset, and Hinata had noticed the mood carry as the twins arrived home. Tsubaki had shut herself away as soon as they got back from school, declaring she had work to do, though her and Hinata had the same classes.

Hinata had left her be, knowing that sometimes a person just needed time to themselves, but Tsubaki looked as though she hadn't slept at all and that worried Hinata. She wondered what had happened yesterday to cause her sister to be affected like this.

Tsubaki awoke a few hours later, and Hinata suggested they she bring up their bento boxes. Tsubaki was fine with going downstairs to eat, but Hinata wanted to spoil Tsubaki a bit. Getting back with the boxes, Tsubaki had pushed herself into a seated position on her bed, and Hinata pulled over Tsubaki's desk chair to sit in.

They ate mostly in silence, both wondering what to say to ignite the much needed conversation between them.

It was only when Hinata was placing both empty boxes on Tsubaki's desk, that Tsubaki cleared her throat and decided to just go for it.

"Can you promise me something?"

Hinata sat crossed legged in the desk chair, looking at her sister with a confused expression. "Anything," she replied confidently.

Tsubaki took in a deep breath, clutching her blanket in her hands tightly. "I don't want you to have to grit your teeth and bear anything with me, Hinata," she admitted, because while Tsubaki had always let the insults fall off her in waves, Hinata had held it in, just acting as though it didn't bother her. Hinata would pretend it didn't affect her but Tsubaki knew it did, and she never wanted her sister to pretend around her. She never wanted Hinata to ever just take what Tsubaki was giving if she didn't want it. "So, I need you to promise to be _honest_ ," she pressed before Hinata could say a word. "If I do anything that you don't like, I need you to tell me."

Hinata watched as her sister broke down, tears pooling in her eyes, though she held them at bay. "Wh-What are you talking about?" she couldn't help but ask, the words not truly computing in her head. She couldn't say Tsubaki was wrong; she had let Tsubaki do things she didn't like, let Tsubaki try to force them into a mold. However, she accepted the difficulty of the situation because their relationship didn't just work one-way. Hinata could handle a minor annoyance until Tsubaki reached a conclusion on her own; she didn't want to force her sister into a way of thinking.

"I need you to confide in me, to tell me what you want so we aren't…battling against each other," Tsubaki continued, and Hinata's gaze flickered to her lap.

 _Confide_ , that had been what Kaoru had said. He had told her to confide in her sister and vice versa, and that was what Tsubaki wanted now. Hinata didn't want to make her sister do anything, something she thought she'd be doing if she voiced her thoughts and feelings, but maybe she'd been looking at it wrong. Tsubaki _wanted_ to talk about everything that bothered them so they didn't keep running a course that was only driving the wedge between them further. Maybe Hinata needed to take Kaoru's advice, listen to her sister, and talk. Maybe this was the epiphany she had never knew she needed.

"Only if you do too," she said after a pause.

Tsubaki couldn't help but smile at that, a true, honest smile. "Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinkie.

Hinata smiled as well as she wrapped her finger around her sister's. "Promise," and she couldn't help but feel lighter. Tsubaki wanted her to talk to her, meaning Hinata wouldn't just be making Tsubaki bend to her will. They would talk, get a sense of the other's feelings, and perhaps finally be sisters again.

That's all either of them wanted, to be _sisters._

Disconnecting their fingers, they leaped at each other in sync, wrapping their arms around the other on Tsubaki's bed. Their bodies were tightly pressed together, hardly any space between them.

Hinata ran a hand up and down her sister's back, and Tsubaki couldn't help but run her fingers through Hinata's short hair.

"You should wear your uniform," Tsubaki spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Hinata paused in her movements, in shock at both the noise and words spoken. "I don't know," she replied honestly. She still didn't know about the dress.

"I know you like it," Tsubaki said, she'd known how her sister felt about the dresses the moment her father had purchased them for the twins. She didn't, however, understand why Hinata wouldn't just wear it. Fiddling with her sister's short locks, she came upon a realization. Hinata seemed to be set on them being opposites; maybe she had carried that desire to clothes as well. Maybe Hinata didn't want to wear the uniform because Tsubaki would be wearing the same thing. "I don't have to wear it. If you want to wear it, you should," she suggested. Tsubaki didn't really like the uniform much anyway, the color wasn't really her style.

Hinata pushed away in surprise. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Well, I could say the same," Tsubaki replied, and now they were at a stalemate.

Hinata knew they were being silly. "If you want me to wear it and I want you to wear it, we should both just wear it," she reasoned, but her heart still quickened at the idea, something Tsubaki seemed to pick up on.

"But you don't want that, right? You don't want us to look the same." Tsubaki pushed aside her bitter feelings, focusing on what mattered.

It was a uniform, Hinata mused, everyone was wearing it. It wouldn't be just the twins dressing similarly. It wouldn't be breaking the rules. Searing that thought in her head, Hinata let out an anxious sigh. "Everyone wears it," she repeated.

Tsubaki let out a sigh of her own, trying to think of something to ease her sister's worries. "Ouran's not like Middle School," and she felt her sister's hold tighten around her, "Besides, our hair is different. Maybe we could just…try it out?"

Hinata forced herself to relax, not wanting to hurt her sister because of her tight grip. Taking in Tsubaki's words, Hinata knew she was right. Their hair was different, from all angles the twins could be told apart, and Ouran wasn't their old school. Things were good at Ouran.

"We could try it out," she agreed, and though nervousness still gripped her heart, she couldn't help but smile at her sister's quiet squeal.

Each twin couldn't help but think they owed the Hitachiin twins their thanks, though maybe the boys' egos were large enough...


End file.
